


Was uns zusammenführt ...

by Feuchen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kleine One-Shot, spielt nach dem WinterCup-Finale ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> um einfach mal was fluffiges (und dazu noch zu den beiden!) zu schreiben ^.^

Die Schlusssirene ertönte mit dem entscheidenden Korb zum Finalsieg, während seine Augen die ganze Zeit auf Kuroko lagen.  
Selbst, als das Match schon lange vorbei war und die meisten bereits gegangen waren, war er noch in der Halle auf den Tribünenrängen und lehnte in dem Gang des Ausganges an der Wand, sah mit einem Seitenblick zum Spielfeld, das inzwischen leer war.  
Dieser Blick, den er in Kurokos Augen selbst aus der Entfernung gesehen hatte, hatte in ihm etwas geweckt, was er schon vor einer Weile geglaubt hatte, verloren zu haben. Auch, wenn er wieder angefangen hatte zu spielen, bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass er mit der Freude spielen konnte, die er früher empfunden hatte. Bis zu diesem Moment, in dem er Kurokos Blick eingefangen hatte. In dem er gesehen hatte, wie glücklich er nach dem Sieg gewirkt hatte.  
Kurz schloss er seine Augen, bevor er schließlich doch die Halle verließ und Richtung Ausgang ging. Dieses Spiel hatte ihm gezeigt, warum er diesen Sport so liebte. Fast so sehr, wie es Kuroko tat, aber er hatte bei dem Spiel gemerkt, dass es niemanden gab, der es so sehr liebte zu spielen, wie sein Freund.  
Schmunzelnd trat er auf den Ausgang zu, ging durch die Tür und blieb überrascht auf dem Hof vor der Sporthalle stehen, blinzelte irritiert, als ihn der Phantomspieler der Seirin erwartete.  
„Hast du noch was Zeit, Ogiwara-kun?“ Kurokos Stimme war so ruhig und ohne jegliche Emotion, wie sonst auch und dennoch fühlte er, als wenn da etwas war, weswegen Kuroko auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
„Was gibt es denn, Kuroko?“, fragte Ogiwara nach und lächelte ihn an, nickte ein wenig und ging dann neben dem anderen her.  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie, während sie einfach nebeneinander hergingen, während Ogiwara seinen Freund immer mal wieder von der Seite her musterte, während Kuroko einfach nur vor sich hinstarrte, scheinbar etwas in seinen Gedanken versunken.  
„Kuroko?“, fragte er schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile, in der sie so weiter gelaufen waren, nach, als der Phantomspieler schließlich stoppte und sich zu seinem Freund umdrehte, der dadurch ebenfalls stehen blieb. „Was hast du?“ Auch, wenn er wusste, dass Kuroko immer sehr still war, aber momentan wirkte er etwas zu sehr in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich, dass es Ogiwara verwunderte. Hing ihm das von früher noch nach? Sein damaliges Spiel gegen die Mannschaft der Teiko Mittelschule? „Wenn du an das Match früher denkst, es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen, Kuroko ...“  
Kuroko blickte kurz auf, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, bevor sich ein etwas schiefes Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht zeigte: „Das ist es nicht, Ogiwara-kun.“  
„Was ist es dann?“, fragte Ogiwara nach, sah den anderen einfach nur an, während sie im Licht einer der zahlreichen Straßenlaternen standen. Inzwischen war es schließlich schon Abend, nachdem nun auch schon etwas an Zeit nach dem Finalspiel vergangen war.  
„Ogiwara-kun, bitte ... hass mich nicht dafür“, murmelte Kuroko und senkte nun seinen Blick, sah auf den Gehweg vor sich und schluckte etwas.  
„Huh?“, machte dieser und blinzelte irritiert. Warum sollte er Kuroko hassen? „Warum sollte ich? Du bist immer noch mein bester Freund, Kuroko.“  
„Weil ...“, fing Kuroko an, hob langsam seinen Kopf und sah seinem Freund in die braunen Augen, „... ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Schon damals. Aber ... als _sie_ dein Team so geschlagen hatten ... als ich gesehen habe, dass sie so ein ... _Spiel_ getrieben haben, konnte ich nichts mehr sagen, weil ich wusste, dass ich dich verletzt hatte. Weil ...“  
„Du hast mich nie verletzt, Kuroko“, unterbrach Ogiwara ihn ruhig und strich seinem Freund eine vereinzelte Träne von der Wange, sah ihm entgegen, „ja, ich war ... damals enttäuscht, weil wir uns geschworen hatten, ein ernsthaftes Spiel zu haben. Weil ... sie es absichtlich so laufen gelassen hatten. Aber ... das zählt doch nicht für uns, Kuroko. Du ... bist mein bester Freund, egal, was damals war.“  
Kurz schluckend drehte Kuroko den Kopf weg und rieb sich über die Augen. „Danach ... wollte ich aufhören zu spielen. Nein, ich habe aufgehört, als ich hörte, dass du nie wieder spielen willst.“ Leicht schluchzend wandte sich Kuroko wieder um, sah seinen Freund an: „Ich habe nur wieder gespielt, weil ich sie besiegen wollte. Weil ich meine Freunde zurück wollte. Weil ich wieder mit _dir_ spielen wollte.“  
„Kuroko ...“, fing Ogiwara an, allerdings ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich darauf erwidern sollte.  
„Bitte ... hör nie wieder auf Basketball zu spielen, Ogiwara-kun“, flüsterte Kuroko ihm eher zu, dabei direkt in die Augen seines besten Freundes sehend, „ich ... brauche dich.“  
„Ich werde nicht mehr aufhören“, sagte Ogiwara ernst zurück, „als ich dich nach dem Finale mit Akashi gesehen habe, wusste ich, was dieses Gefühl ist. Warum ich überhaupt Basketball spiele. Ich will genauso mit dir spielen, Kuroko. Weil du jemand besonderes für mich bist.“  
„Ogiwara-kun“, hauchte Kuroko ihm entgegen, während er lächelte und sich gegen ihn lehnte, bevor er sich etwas aufrichtete und seinem Freund einfach einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, bevor er ihn wieder ansah, „ich ... liebe dich, Ogiwara-kun.“  
Einen Moment war er überrascht, dann erwiderte er dieses so seltene Lächeln seines Freundes aber nur. Auf diesem sonst so emotionslosen Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich liebe dich auch, Kuroko.“ Er strich Kuroko die Haare ein wenig aus der Stirn und blickte ihm einen längeren Moment in die hellblauen, in diesem Moment scheinbar nur für ihn so strahlenden, Augen, bevor er schmunzelte. „Danke, Kuroko. Danke, dass du mir gezeigt hast, wie viel Spaß Basketball machen kann.“  
„Das sollte ich dir sagen, Ogiwara-kun ...“, murmelte Kuroko und ließ seinen Blick zur Seite wandern, während er nach der Hand seines Freundes griff, „du hast mir gezeigt, wie viel Spaß Basketball machen kann.“  
„Wir haben es uns gegenseitig gezeigt“, berichtigte Ogiwara mit einem breiten Lächeln, Kurokos Hand drückend und mit ihm weiter die Straße entlang gehend, „und demnächst sollten wir jedem zeigen, wieviel Spaß _unser_ Basketball machen kann.“  
„Und nächstes Jahr haben wir ein richtiges Spiel“, sagte Kuroko mit einem Lächeln, dass er seinem Freund schenkte, „ein Spiel, das jedes andere in den Schatten stellt.“  
„Ja, versprochen“, sagte Ogiwara leise daraufhin, bevor sie einfach zusammen weitergingen. So, wie sie es früher geplant hatten und es doch nicht zustande gekommen war.


End file.
